The King of Vampires
by Isa091
Summary: Isabella is not a normal girl. The Prophecy was made it states the La Tu Cantante of the king would give the heir to him for the kingdom and she would be his mate.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Isabella is not a normal girl. The Prophecy was made it states the La Tu Cantante of the king would give the heir to him for the kingdom and she would be his mate.  
Alas! King finally found his mate in a beautiful yet a human girl Isabella who does not believe in Love after what happened with her parents or she does not believe in happy endings and she hate vampires because her beloved father became the meal of one of them.  
Her full name is Isabella Elizabeth Marie and is 17 year old and live at the edge of the forest in a beautiful cottage she designed herself after her fathers death she likes to read and also has great passion for music that's why she likes to play violin and piano and sing along with them and like to paint beautiful sceneries and she got her diploma in interior designing in her summer holidays when she was 14. She is clumsy so have no compassion for outdoor games but she is quite good at chess and is studying to become a doctor.  
As for King Edward he is a Vampire frozen in the body of a 23year old man after a long search for his mate he found his mate in a beautiful Isabella. He has parents Carlisle and Esme whom he love dearly and brothers Jasper and Emment and their mates Alice and Rosalie respectively as his sisters. He live in a beautiful big castle with his family who have powers. Jasper can see auras of soul and can control emotions,Alice can see past and future,Emment has a ability of telekinesis and he can make illusions,Rosalie can changer her appearence and can cause pain. Carlisle has a power of healing and he can control water,Esme can control weather and can play with colours .  
As for Edward he is a mind reader and can controls minds and can transfer thoughts and loves to play piano and like to read scientific journals he can have everything he wants but can he have Isabella or he will held her against her will.


	2. At Last Found

**Edward's Pov**

I every month leave my castle for a day in search of my mate . Today I am going to a small town Forks about which I heard from Peter and Charlotte . 'Huh' quite a fascinating name i thought . I came to the edge of the forest and heard the beautiful voice its seems that someone is singing . I followed the voice and came face to face to a beautiful girl sitting at the porch of the cottage . I noticed the girl's blood was also singing to me and then everything clicked I remembered the prophecy at last i found my mate. I went back to the castle and send some of my servants to find about the details about my mate . I went and told my family . Now the vampire world will have the Queen .  
Its time for the servants to return . One of the servant came and announce the return of them and I asked him to send them in . I asked them,"What did you find?" they replied,"Sir her full name is Isabella Elizabeth Marie . Her sir name is Swan . She was born on 17th September 1887. Sir she is 17 years old and is learning to become a doctor . I wonder its too early to be in university",i said Sir she passed her high school at the age of 14 . She studies in Meyer University . Her favourite flower is white Lily . She like to read and write and play piano and violin and she like to paint .She got her diploma in interior designing at the age of 14 during her summer holidays . Sir she drives Mercedes Guardian and a big expensive Truck . Sir she has a beautiful Australian parrot as her pet . Sir she is learning to make sculptures from a art teacher of her college . Sir she volunteer's in children ward at Forks hospital . Your Majesty she has no family her mother Renee left when she was 4 years old and her father Charlie Swan died when she was 15 . Sir according to Police report on her father's body there were crescent marks . Sir I believe he died on the hands of our kind . Sir her father left quite a money for her after his death . Sir she does not make friends she believe they will leave her too . Sir many parents are thinking of courting her for their sons . I immediately stood up and said."You may go now"they bowed and left . I have to do something soon .

**Isabella's Pov**

I was all alone after my father's death . I just finished the new composition and now i started to prepare my self for the journey towards the university thanks to dad he gifted me the Mercedes guardian on my 14th birthday and his friend Billy black remodeled my Old Chevy truck in to a expensive big truck as a birthday present . But I use Mercedes to drive to the university . It takes two hours to reach there so i have to leave the cottage early .I was an intelligent student so i passed my high school at the age of 14 . On my return from the university I work in a big store for $1000 . Today is my final exam of biology . As soon i reached the Meyer University I spirited towards my exam class . Thank god the exam hadn't started yet . I really hope my paper goes well and i could get good grades . My father left me quite a money but i like to work because it make me feel the sense of responsibility . I completed my shift at the store and now I am driving back towards the cottage . I really hope that my father is proud of me . 


End file.
